


My Little Prisoner

by DeadandDevine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Deception, Fancy Cars, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Trafficking, Love Story, M/M, Masturbation, Rich Ashton, Sadness, Servant Luke, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadandDevine/pseuds/DeadandDevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was a boy who never really had good luck with anything. He never won any raffles, he didn't win the lottery, he never got lucky in his life. When he gets kidnapped he blames it on his bad luck. However could it be possible that this kidnapping is the greatest event of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! So this is a story idea I slightly abandoned and im sorry for that however! I'm excited to return.

Luke believed he never had an ounce of good luck in his life. Everything always turned to shit some how, so he learned to live with it.

Luck:

Success or failure apparently brought by chance rather than through one's own actions.

 

By definition Luke was not a lucky person; he knew that and so did his friends. They always jokingly chalked it up to his clumsiness rather than his apparent unluckiness. It didn't matter to him either way because bad things still happened to him. Knowing this made him really more at ease with life in a way. He knew he wouldn't win so he didn't waste his money. It was those small things in life that he knew about helping him in some way or another as he lived. It was hard to say when his luck started to come to him from the outsider's perspective but for Luke he knew the exact day.

 

It was a Tuesday in April, the fourth to be exact, when Luke’s luck _finally_ started to come to him. Some say it was the ultimate act of not having luck and he let then say what they wanted as he knew the gift that came to him when he was taken. However his life changed in so many great ways after he was taken that it was worth it. He hadn’t known that Michael and Calum were together and that they were home alone. In the end he wouldn’t be mad at them for it but he wishes that it wasn’t so taxing on him.As tough as that was he did it. Now he was in College with two other friends he wouldn't trade for the world.

Luke glanced down at his phone groaning aloud at the words.

From: Calum

_Hey I have someone over tonite._

To: Calum

_You dick._

He never got a response and he knew that the room was already locked up so he texted Mikey.

To: Mikey

_Hey cal locked me out. Any help?_

From:Mikey

_I'm outta town. Sorry Lukey_

Luke sighed texting him a quick 'I'll find another place. Thanks.' Luke knew he had no where else to go so he started to wander around the park. As he looked at the water he noticed how dark it was already.

Shaking his head he wrapped his jacket tighter around himself. As he went to turn away someone grabbed him from behind covering his mouth and eyes. Luke couldn't do anything as he was carried away. From what he could tell he was placed in a trunk.

He should have known this would happen when none of the boys could help. After several sharp turns and long stretches of road he was removed and thrown into a room. He was alone for about five minutes when someone came stumbling in smelling of cheap whiskey.

"Oh he's a pretty one Borris. Looks mighty fine."

"He's under age but he's clean. Want him Eddy?"

"Yeah he'll be my little bitch at home. How much?" Luke shifted uncomfortably as they talked about him and he saw Eddy adjusting his pants.

"Give me a thousand and well call it good. Then we will have you pay two hundred for the first six months and one for the last six months." Borris said holding out his hand.

Eddy handed over the money as two other men put shackles like prisoners. He had his wrists bound his ankles and one around his waist making him only able to shuffle his feet. As he actually stood in the light the men could see his purple jeans pink shoes denim half jacket and his baby blue shirt.

Eddy groaned reaching out a hand to caress Luke face. Luke wanted to flinch away but didn't know if he'd be slapped or not. Letting him touch his face he was ushered into a big car. Eddy wasn't driving but in the back with him.

He threw the whiskey bottle in the trash and pulled off his nasty clothes. Under them was a nice suit and shoes.

"My name is actually Edward and I'm not a nasty drunk. You will be moving into my mansion and well see how we'll you get along there hmm?" Luke nodded at him grateful he wasn't in the possession of some drunk man.

Edward asked his name earning a small 'Luke sir'. He fitted a small necklace with the that on it around Luke's neck. It was a choker. As they pulled up Luke was stripped bathed and put into freshmen classy women's clothes. He was led to a room with two plush beds a giant wardrobe and a T.V. As he sat on the unoccupied bed he was given a packet. After the woman had left walked in the most gorgeous man Luke had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly not much on the first chapter changed just the summary changed and the tags were spruced up a bit. All in all it will be the same overall for us folks! Well I will be writing a chapter two asap!


End file.
